The Battle at the Tomb, Part 4
The Battle at the Tomb, Part 4 is a fiction written by Shawn Carman and Nancy Sauer, and edited by Fred Wan. It was the concluding part of the Battle at the Tomb fictions, and it was first released on the Alderac Forums on the 14th of October 2006. http://www.alderac.com/forum/viewtopic.php?t=48181&highlight=battle+tomb+fiction Annotated Story Previously: The Battle at the Tomb, Part 1, Part 2, Part 3 It begins inside the Tomb of the Seven Thunders in the Shadowlands. Emerald Champion Yasuki Hachi is refusing to follow the command of the Emperor Toturi III to take the artifacts and leave. The Emperor demands they leave, but Hachi refuses again. The Emperor allows Hachi to remain, but the others must go. Moto Chen is tasked by Hachi to lead the others. Chen picks up a small jade figurine. Jade Champion Asahina Sekawa steps forward and says he is remaining, but both Hachi and the Emperor refuse. The Emperor hands Sekawa some scrolls that appear to be important. Just then, Daidoji Kikaze speaks up and draws attention to Daigotsu Rekai who has entered the Tomb. Toturi III bargains safe passage for his people with her in exchange for any one item from the Tomb. Sekawa protests, but is over-ruled by Naseru. The others leave, and Naseru and Hachi remain. Meanwhile outside the tomb Moshi Sayako, a Storm Rider and shugenja, calls forth a bolt of lightning to kill an oni. Kansen tempt her with power of the taint, but she resists until a large oni is lumbering towards her and she cannot commune with the kami anymore. She uses her knife to defend herself, but she is crushed beneath the wave of creatures assaulting her. Just in time she is saved my Shinjo Turong, but the sun is blocked out by something monstrous. The oni known as The Maw joined the battle. A second oni joined the battle from the south, and attacked the Maw. Sayoko is knocked unconcious by the shockwave from their fight. Elsewhere the group that fled the Tomb are travelling towards lands. Daidoji Kikaze waits for an opportunity to strike at Rekai, his corrupted mother. When the opportunity arises he throws a knife at her, but he barely missed. He is stopped by Sekawa who chastises him for attempting to kill Rekai. Rekai mocks her son. Sekawa defuses the situation, but only just. Mirumoto Rosanjin, Yasuki Jinn-Kuen, Moto Chen and Shiba Aikune are not entirely convinced. They continue to travel, but Rekai vows to kill both Kikaze and Sekawa when they reach the wall. Back at the Tomb, Hachi is fighting to save his life. He remembers back to the time he faught at Shinsei's Last Hope. Slowly he is forced back by the onslaught, and he knew he was going to die. He is momentarily tempted to draw upon the taint of the Shadowlands for strength, but rejects the thought. Hachi attempts to save a from a oni, but is crushed by the massive oni while shouting "Hida!" and "Doji!". Nearby, Naseru hears Hachi's final words just as his yojimbo Yotsu Irie reaches his position. Naseru recalls the tattoo Togashi Satsu had given him, a chrysanthemum of steel and jade. Satsu had claimed it would help with controlling the Porcelain Mask of Fu Leng. Just then Irie saves his life as they are attacked from behind. Irie is killed shortly by the attack. The Emperor is saved by a jade tipped arrow fired by Tsuruchi Etsui. Naseru whispers something to Etsui and then orders Etsui to flee with what was remaining of the army. Naseru places the Porcelain Mask upon his fac, and his flesh begins to smolder along the edges of the mask. Etsui flees. To the North Chen and the smaller group from the tomb are still fleeing. To the South, Jinn-Kuen spots movement which is identified as the Army from the tomb. Shosuro Aroru spots the standard of the Emperor. They wait for the approaching army. As the army arrives, Etsui rushes over and speaks to Yoritomo Katoa. The group ask if there are any more survivors, but there are not. The army is being followed closely, so Aikune decides to remain behind and slow down their pursuers. Chen dismounts and says he will do so also, but is knocked unconcious by Rosanjin. Rosanjin orders Mirumoto Hirohisa to take Chen, and then prepares to remain with Aikune. Hitomi Maya is tasked by Rosanjin to return Aikune's artifact from the tomb to the Phoenix Clan. Aroru is entrusted with the artefact. The army begins moving north, and then Aikune and Rosanjin notice Katoa has also remained behind. The three prepare to meet their pursuers. Less than 20 minutes later the pursuers attack the three. The three began attack ferociously, but it lasted only a few moments. Katoa died first, as a Nairu no Oni tore through his shoulder Katoa killed it only for it to be replaced by an ogre like creature. Katoa killed the creature also, but died from his wounds. Rosanjin lasted longer, killing demon upon demon. In the end several demons rushed the aged Mirumoto Daimyo and piled on top of him crushing him to death. In the end there was only Aikune and the Wish. Aikune knew he was about to die, but the Wish was afraid. As Aikune died, the Wish erupted with a brilliant white light and fire washed over everything. To the north the fleeing army sees the flash of light. Hirohisa says it is Aikune. The survivors start moving again. As they reached the wall, Benjiro calls out for the Crab to open the gate. Hida Kuon calls out to them to ask them who they are, and is convinced by Benjiro's reply. The gates open and the survivors go through. Kuon questions Benjiro about how many are following them, but Benjiro is unsure. Kuon turns to Hida Tonoji and authorizes him to lead the 4th Imperial Legion out to face whatever is coming. A large number of warriors who were sent to assist Matsu Takuya are also sent out, as Takuya had not survived they wished to avenge his death. As the Legion and Lion march out, Kuon wonders if it all was worth it. Characters * Yasuki Hachi * Toturi III * Moto Chen * Asahina Sekawa * Daidoji Kikaze * Daigotsu Rekai * Moshi Sayoko * Shinjo Turong * The Maw * Akuma no Oni * Mirumoto Rosanjin * Jasuki Jinn-Kuen * Shiba Aikune * Yotsu Irie * Tsuruchi Etsui * Shosuro Aroru * Matsu Benika * Yoritomo Katoa * Nairu no Oni * A Young Crab Girl * Mirumoto Hirohisa * Hida Benjiro * Isawa's Last Wish * Hida Kuon * Hida Tonoji Not Present, But Mentioned * Lord Sun * Lady Doji * Daigotsu * Fu Leng * Yasuki Namika * Tsukuro * Togashi Satsu * Akasha * Chen's infant daughter * Benjiro's sister * Ikoma Otemi * Matsu Takuya Relevant Tournament Results * The presence of Yasuki Jinn-Kuen, Daidoji Kikaze, Mirumoto Rosanjin, Matsu Benika, Tsuruchi Etsui, Shiba Aikune, Shosuro Aroru, Daigotsu Rekai and Moto Chen. http://www.jadehand.com/tourneys/index.php?year=2006#Defend * The Young Crab Girl carrying the Emperor's Standard was Hiruma Sakimi. http://www.jadehand.com/tourneys/index.php?year=2006#Tomb * The Items returning with the Tomb party. http://www.jadehand.com/tourneys/index.php?year=2006#Tomb Battle at the Tomb 4 Battle at the Tomb 4 Battle at the Tomb 4 Battle at the Tomb 4 Battle at the Tomb 4